Reasons of a Runaway
by aurora0914
Summary: In which you should never, judge a book by its cover... Especially one called Mikan. Rated M for drugs, and possible lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

All rights to the owner of Gakuen Alice. I got my inspiration from another writer on fanfic. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Prisoners

I tried remembering how I got here. How I got in this room, neat and organized as it is, with a mahogany desk in the corner, near the window. How did my life get so messed up again? I looked across the room at my picture frame- it was made of cheap plastic, bet that was not important, because it was the image inside that made me want to sob until I was a blubbering wreck. The picture itself was normal- myself and my parents- but it was exactly that that made me want to go back to the days of simplicity. When I didn't have to worry about my druggie mother, or her druggie boyfriend, and when I had a father who- the goof-ball he is- always made me laugh.

In the picture, it showed myself when I was 8 years old, wearing my polka-dotted summer dress, eating strawberry ice-cream that my mother had bought. Daddy was patting my head, and he had that big goofy smile on his face. The type of smile that made you want to smile, too. My mother was beautiful, as she usually was back then, with her short hair up to her shoulders, and her model like figure and a gorgeous smile and bright chocolate eyes. She wore a short skirt, and a flowery type T-shirt. I missed seeing her dress up like that. Altogether, though, we looked like a small, but happy family. We were, too, until that day, which I wished never happened.

I was sick that day, with a very bad cold, and a high fever. Dad left to work, like he usually did. He worked at as a teacher in elementary, by the way. The morning was a usual morning- he kissed mother goodbye, waved to me, cracking a joke about not wanting to catch my terrible disease ( I laughed at that, of course) and left.

He was later than usual that day, which my mother found unusual-he was usually home by 5 and it was already six- and I just shrugged it off, ignoring the bad feeling I had about this. My nine year old mind didn't really think it was that important, and back then, I wasn't really the smartest cookie. At all. I had average grades, and I was dense enough for someone to want to bang their head against the wall, which was very bad in my book.

I asked mum where dad was, and she just smiled and shrugged. "he'll be back, sweety." I believed her. I never should've believed her, because if I hadn't, maybe the blow wouldn't have been as bad. The fact that he would never come back. Because the next morning, my mother received a call from the hospital. All I can remember is seeing the colour drain from her pretty face, and seeing the phone clatter to the floor. I asked her what was wrong, of course. She didn't seem to hear me; she was stuck in her own world, dazed expression and all. And me, being the idiot I was, took the phone, and asked, "hello?"

That was when I found out from a nurse from a nearby hospital that Dad died. And from a car crash, of all things. I, being the idiot I was, thought that Daddy was on a trip and would be back. So I asked the nurse, " When will Daddy be back?" and I heard her pitying voice say that he will never come back. I hugged my mother for comfort, but she just kept on staring like a broken doll, not paying attention to me, and not being there when I needed her most. They took this long to call, because when his car crashed, there was an explosion, and the body was unrecognisable. I didn't find this out until years later, of course.

She died that day, along with my father.

She didn't die, of course. Her soul died, because from that day on, she was never there spiritually. And I, was forced to grow up. First of all, she was more of a housewife in the first place. So Dad was the only pillar of support in our family. We were poor, but we had each other then, didn't we? Now we didn't even have that. We were forced to move out of the small house we had then, to a rickety apartment, with two bedrooms and not very clean water, but life wasn't that bad. Sure, I had to do all of the chores, and take care of my mother, but at least I didn't have any fear in my life. She was like a broken doll, and when I came home from school and forced her to eat, was the only time she would eat.

So when I came home one day, when I was 12, and found her there giggling like a little girl, you could imagine what kind of shock it happened to be, for me. That was, until I saw the empty bottle of wine beside her. She was drunk. I learned about this at school, because ever since Daddy died, I've been trying to be the smartest in the class, so I could do something other than clean when I get home. So far, so good. I've never had anything below 90% on a test this year, which is really good, and that way, the teachers were all very nice to me. Anyway, she was giggling, a crazed light in her eyes.

We get money from grandfather. I don't know where he lives, but he gives us money roundabout every month. My mother must have used this money to go to the supermarket to buy alcohol. I left her at it, though, because she seemed happier drunk than she was sober. That was a big mistake. After going onto wine, she tried hard liquors, and the apartment began to stink. I didn't mind, like I said; she seemed happy even though it ruined her health, and so was I even though I knew she was turning into an alcoholic.

This continued for about a year; at one point, granddad called me and asked me to go live with him. I told him I couldn't leave my mother in this state; she wasn't mentally well, which was the truth, but not the whole truth. That was also another big mistake. If I had went with him, I wouldn't have seen what my naïve eyes didn't need to see.

One day, when I was thirteen, I came home from school, and mother wasn't there. I found this strange, but shrugged it off. She must be off to the supermarket, because of her liquor ran out. So when she came back with a strange man in hand and a small child trailing behind, my eyes popped

open. She only went to the market and back; how could she have gotten herself a man?

The man in her arm was handsome, I'll give her that. But he also looked sick, with that deathly pale skin, and bruises up his arm. He had oily black hair, and pitch black eyes. He looked evil, but I was still childlike then, so I paid no attention to my gut feeling; when he came, I was finally shown the real world, where I can never be childish. I will never again be naïve or childish, I can guarantee that.

The child that trailed him was stoic; he had ash blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes, a beautiful colour, may I add. His eyes were droopy, and he acted older than he was; he was probably three years old, from the look of things. He gave me a sad look, like he regretted me being involved in this, and I remember shrugging it off and welcoming him and the man who looked sick.

That man introduced himself as Persona, a name I would later fear, and the boy as Youichi. Youichi didn't say anything; for the longest time, I thought he was mute. Mother said he was her boyfriend and that Youichi was his child. I think I wondered why they looked so different back then. When I had asked Youichi, he had just looked at me and shrugged. I hadn't even know children could do that at the age of three. They slept over that night; Persona with my mother, while Youichi with me. We share the bed; that was the first time I had ever heard Youichi speak. When I said goodnight, he answered with a goodnight, as well. His voice was soft and mellow; I instantly loved the sound of his voice. I hugged him, and that was how we fell asleep, a thirteen year old holding a three year old.

It started out light, at first. Persona coming over, I mean. They'd come over around 3 times a week, and sleep at our home, and we'd have to come over 2 times a week, and sleep at their home. That was, until the day Persona said that our place was trash, and that he couldn't have his girlfriend live in such a place, and made us move into their home.

I was fourteen, then. My birthday is on New Year's Eve, and it was early January when we moved in. the house was too perfect for my liking- everything was neat and tidy- and I was given the room next to Youichi. For that, I will be forever grateful, because we were close enough to each other for Persona to not cause a fit when we were together. That's because he never knew when we were together, of course. In exchange for living there, I had to do the chores, Persona had told me when we moved in. I had nothing against this; I did the chores a mother's house, anyway.

The next day, I found out where the bruises on Persona's arm came from. He was a drug addict, and he was also a drug dealer. The bruises came from injecting in drugs with a needle; I think the drug was called heroine, or something. To my extreme horror, soon enough, my mother became a drug addict as well. When the drug high started to get on Persona's nerves, he took it out on Youichi and me. I'll never forget the first time it happened, around two weeks after I moved in.

"Hey, come here, you good-for-nothing brat", he was talking to Youichi, not me. I had made myself busy cleaning the kitchen. When my curiosity got the better of me, and I went to see what was happening, and I saw Youichi hiding under the dining room table, while Persona was shouting angrily at him, a evil glint in his eyes.

I watched in terror as he flipped the table and almost hit Youichi. That's when I ran shouting "Stop!" Persona just smirked, and hit me instead. I took it, knowing it was for Youichi. Then he looked at me, saying " If you interrupt next time, little kitty, I'll give you more bruises." I just looked away in fright. When he went away, I went to check on Youichi. He was bleeding; he also had a bruise around his neck area, and I felt sick in my stomach. I took him upstairs to give him a bath. He stared at me sleepily and promptly lost consciousness. I took off his clothes, carefully noting the purple and sickly yellow bruises. He was only 3; his birthday was on April the thirteenth. I gently rubbed lemon scented soap on him. Then I decided to take a bath myself; and after I undressed and saw my own bruises, I knew that I had to buy something that helps bruises heal, for both me and Youcihi. This was the first time we bathed together, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

After that, Persona set me a curfew. It was 6:40, and if I came after that, I'd receive a beating. Once, when I did, he hit me in the stomach, and tried choking me. I was never late after that. In a store, I found these herbs that helped heal bruises, and they did help a little. Youichi and I regularly bathed with them.

In school, I was called a 'genius' because my scores were always perfect. Studying was my only outlet of anger, and if you were in my situation, you'd do it, too.

A year passed. My mother was getting worse and worse; I could see the bruises on her arms now, which I was certain were from the needles needed to inject the drugs. I never saw her sober; she was either high or drunk. I think this was around the time I stopped calling her mother, and start calling her Yuka; this was not my mother. My mother wouldn't leave me to deal with Youichi and a drug trafficker in the house. She'd never catch herself in a situation like this.

By now, I have also excepted that she was never getting better. It was sad, but it was the truth. Yuka had abandoned me, long before this, and she would never take me in again. Me and Youichi were getting along better now; I was fifteen, and he was five. I tried teaching Youichi things, because Persona didn't allow him to go to school. Teaching Youichi how to read was one of the happiest memories that I had from my teenage memories so far. Youichi is the reason I don't regret meeting Persona; he was the only bright thing in my life, and I promise to save him. I'm too young to run away; but I promise that the first chance I have after I turn sixteen, I will run away.

I wear baggy clothes; I can't let Persona see my figure. He would surely rape me, and I'd hate that. I'm not bragging or anything; I have C-cup breasts, and as evil as he is, I don't think he'd hesitate in raping me. If I had a less noticeable figure I wouldn't have to wear these baggy things. Nothing I can do about that, I thought with a sigh.

I had no friends at school; I had to keep away from people to keep them safe. Persona would surely kill them if they got too close. I think he's killed before; Youichi told me he killed his mother once

when he was feeling sad. When I asked him why, he told me the full story which I regret knowing.

"My mother went to school with Persona," he started, "she was beautiful, and pretty. Persona despised her, because when he courted her, she rejected him." at this point, I was getting confused. How did Youichi come to this world, then? " he got angry." his voice started trembling slightly. "he raped her one day, when she was walking to school." I decided not to interrupt the story, and let him let it all out. " eight months later, I was born. Persona and I share the same birthday. He found out around a year later." there was a slight pause, " this is my earliest memory. Persona was very angry, and came to take me from my mother. My mother didn't want me to go, so she fought with him. That just made him angrier. He took out a gun, and shot her. The bullet pierced her brain."

"I'm sorry, You-chan, I'm so, so sorry." he just stared blankly ahead.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. It's not your fault, anyway. I'm not that sad, anyway. I barely remember her." I just hugged him harder. Hesitantly, he too hugged me back. This happened around a month ago. That was also the day I promised him that we'd escape as soon as we could when we could when I turned sixteen.

Someone knocked on my door. "Clean up the kitchen, slut" I heard the terrible voice of Persona call behind me. I sighed, and got up to do what I was supposed to: clean again. Persona liked everything to be perfect, and he would hit me if I made even the slightest mistake. That meant that even if the cans in the kitchen where the wrong way round, he'd still yell at me for it.

I descended the stairs; the kitchen was on the first door on the left. When I entered, I immediately started cleaning. I knew how prissy Persona got, as I had first hand experience. I heard soft footsteps coming towards me, and I ignored Persona's approaches. That worked best, because if I yelled or screamed at him the situation always ended up with me being kicked or hit. My hair was up; that made it harder for Persona to grab me by grabbing my hair. My light brown hair was up to my waist; I loved it, because when I was younger, Daddy always told me he liked long hair better.

"Tuurn Aroound, b*tch" I turned around, and to my surprise, Persona was drunk. I've only seen him drunk a few times; I tend to ignore him and keep silent during those times. That was until he grabbed me, and forced me to the floor, straddling me. "Your moooother is loooosing her touuuuch, slut. Nooow you gooona plaay with meee" he slurred the words. I tried to fight him; no way was I losing my virginity to a guy like him.

He started choking me; I guess he didn't like when I fought very much. Unlike how he usually choked me, this time, I was positive he was trying to kill me. I knew that this would come sooner or later. I squeezed my eyes, trying to kick him off. That was when I heard a big crash, and Persona was knocked out cold. I looked up to see Youichi there with an empty alcohol bottle in his hand, his whole being trembling. Then he hugged me, and I saw that I too, was shaking badly. I wasn't sure how long we sat there, hugging each other tightly; all I know as that now was the time to go, and if we didn't go now, we where never going to be able to leave this place.

"Youichi, go pack", I mumbled in Youichi's tiny ear. He nodded, and his usually dull eyes held a spark of raw excitement. I was sure mine did, too. I went upstairs to pack; I only took the necessities, such as clothes and shampoo, and my MP3. I lifted my bag, it was reasonably light. I turned around and jumped when I saw Youichi standing there, a content look upon his face. I knew I needed money; I planned to go to Tokyo, and the only way to do that from Kyoto was to buy bus tickets.

I sneaked in my Yuka's room. Persona would wake up in a few hours time, and when he saw us gone, he would be furious. He would be extremely livid when he saw that I stole some of his money. Yuka was sleeping; at least she wasn't awake to question me. If I asked her to choose , she would probably choose the drugs. This saddened me. I knew where the money was; it was in the night stand next to the bed. I took money, enough for me and Youichi to stay in a cheap hotel for a few days and eat.

I went back downstairs and saw that Youichi was waiting for me at the door. Persona was still passed out in the kitchen. I took one last deep breath, took Youichi's hand, and exited the house with my duffel bag in hand.

As we walked towards the bus station, the drearily neat house faded into the distance...


	2. Chapter 2

All rights to the owner of Gakuen Alice. I got my inspiration from another writer on fanfic. Enjoy!

Chapter two- A New Beginning

Mikan

I sleepily woke up feeling someone tugging on my shirt. When I looked down to see who it is, a pair of stoic turquoise eyes looked back it me. Ah. Youichi. What's he doing here? Then everything came back in a flash. Running away towards a new beginning. I sighed, knowing that it was going to be rough, especially in the next two weeks in Tokyo. There would be no pain, no terror. That, in itself, gave me energy to smile. Then I felt the tug on my shirt again. "What, Youichi?" I asked, annoyance seeping in my tone. Youichi just looked bored saying,

"Five minutes until we board the bus, Nee-san", I panicked, but not before hugging him in appreciation. "What will I do without you, Youichi?" he just dryly replied, " Always be late." I stuck my tongue out at him, then ran to the platform to board the bus. There was no time for arguing. We needed to go to Tokyo before something bad happens, like Persona catching up to us.

Five minutes later, the bus left the station of Kyoto, and me and Youichi embraced our new found freedom.

The bus ride was quite. I was unsure of how long it took is to get to Tokyo; I fell asleep within the first fifteen minutes, with Youichi on my lap, hugging the stuffed bear I gave him for his birthday last year. I think he fell asleep at some point, too. Anyway, the sleep was peaceful and I don't remember dreaming about anything. When I woke up, Youichi was staring blankly out the window, his usual cold expression on his face. I would change that, I vowed. I would make him smile, and make him be a normal five like he was supposed to be.

" So, Youichi, I was thinking of changing our last names." Youichi looked up at me, and nodded at me, silently urging me to continue. "I was thinking, to change our last names to Sakura, my grandmother's maiden name, and for an extra safety measure, mask my gender." that was when Youichi raised an eyebrow, his a confused expression on his face.

"So, you'll be a boy?"

"Bluntly speaking, yes. I think I will change my name Izumi. After all, Persona knows not the name of Yuka's deceased husband." Youichi nodded, approving the plan. He saw sense in taking extra safety precaution to never be back in hell again.

The bus arrived; all of the passengers that I didn't notice got off; the lady with the twins, a man in a black suit, all of them left, taking a new step in their lives. Some of them took small steps, some of them big steps, but I was certain, that not one was about to change their lives as much as Youichi and I were about to change ours. I took hold of Youichi's hand; he was now my sole reason of living. To provide him a roof under his head, and to cherish him were things that I must do.

I stepped off the bus and took a look around. We were in the middle of Tokyo; in the middle of packed apartments, small shops, and huge skyscrapers. I took a look at Youichi. He seemed in awe, too. We took our luggage from the bus compartment, my duffel bag, and Youichi's.

Step one: find the nearest store that sells sandwiches and newspapers. I checked the streets. Target acquired. We briskly walked there. Once we where in, I bought two ham and cheese sandwiches, a pair of scissors, a newspaper, and a pen. After buying said items, I lugged Youichi to the bathroom.

Carefully holding the scissors, I cut my hair, making myself look just like my late father; I looked a little fatter, though, with the baggy clothes I wear concealing my gender. I'd also wear pillows to make me look a bit fatter and more believable. No one would be able to question my gender after this. I took the hair, and threw it away in the trash; I looked like a new person. Welcome to the world, Izumi Sakura.

Youichi tugged on my hand; together, we left the store, travelling to the cheapest hotel I could find in Tokyo. We arrived 45 minutes later; it was in the outskirts. It was cheap; you could tell from just looking at it, even from the name, "Rat Museum". I shuddered when I thought about rats, but I trembled in fear when I thought about Persona. Rats are definitely better than Persona. Anything was better than Persona.

We entered the motel, going to the reception. He raised his eyebrow in disbelief when I asked him if there were any spare rooms. I gave him the money, (not very much, mind you) and he refrained from asking me any questions. Even though he threw a suspicious look at Youichi. The place was dirty, and full of rat droppings. It was in a terrible condition. Alas, Youichi and I quickly brushed our teeth, and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, me and Youichi went to the nearest supermarket, buying some breakfast, and a newspaper. The newspaper so I could look for a job.i looked over the list: a few fast food jobs, a secretary job, a few waitresses, a maid job. Since I was supposedly male, I couldn't be a maid. Males didn't clean. It was frowned upon by society.

Now here was another hard decision I was faced with. I had to leave Youichi home, didn't I? I couldn't take him with me... Impossible...

"Youichi, is it okay for you to stay at the hotel as I search for jobs?" I said, sounding worried, which I was.

"I'm fine, Onee-san, you don't have to worry about me." I nodded, still worried. Youichi was smart, though. He'd manage. After all, he stayed alone with Persona for quite some time. I'd buy him a book, and a dictionary. That would keep him busy. With that thought, me and Youichi went to the book store to buy the items. After that, I had to start scouting for jobs, so I regrettably had to leave Youichi by himself with a dictionary as company. Some company that is.

Three hours later, I had applied to most jobs. It was going okay... and this was the last stop. The secretary job. I already know they won't except me, but it won't hurt to try, will it? That's one of the things Daddy used to say... Off topic, Mikan, I had to remind myself. You have a job to do.

I entered the tall business building. It was huge, and it said, "Hyuuga Enterprises". Huh. It must be some rich business. I nervously went to the reception, goading myself into not backing out. Easier said than done, I scowled.

"Uuum, I'm here for the secretary job... ?" it came out sounding more like a question, more than anything. The guy, looking exhausted, just took one look at me, and said, "It's yours."

Wait...

What?

"Excuse me? Shouldn't I do an interview, or something?" I repeated, unsure of the guy.

"NO, THE STUPID JOB IS YOURS! YOU CAN'T BACK OUT ANYMORE!" wow, someone has a stick up his butt today. Then he handed me a sticky note. I quickly skimmed it, noting that it said to go to Room 1 on the fifth floor. Ok, I thought, shrugging. I'd do this, and then pity the guy who would get fired. The job was certainly not mine.

I sighed, entering the office. Then I remembered the screaming girls screaming at the poor guy before. Oh well. The office was nice, and my eyes immediately found the guy behind the desk. He was one of the most handsome guys I have ever met, and he looked around three years older than me; he had ruby red eyes, black unruly hair, an Adonis body. But that was all he was, probably- just another pretty face.

His gaze flickered to my direction, and I said in a low, almost bored voice, " the guy at the reception said that I'm your secretary." he then nodded, looking in my direction.

"Start with that giving me a cup of black coffee." this was too bizarre. Was this really my job? I just shrugged deciding it was best to do as he said. I went to the kitchen, fixing a cup of coffee. I hated black coffee... it was too bitter, even though it woke me up nice. I went back to the office, silently giving him his coffee. He took it, not even bothering to look at my direction.

I started being blunt... "Sir, if this is really my job, what will my schedule be?" he then threw a piece of paper in my face. This guy was really something else: arrogant, and a jerk. Wow. Two in one. I looked at it, seeing that it was Monday to Friday, from 8 am to 6 pm. Hmm. Not bad. Since somehow landed myself this job, I might as well appreciate it, because it was quite well paid.

The day continued on like that; I even asked for his name. He was surprised, and he answered Natsume Hyuuga. When he demanded my name from me, I answered, "Izumi Sakura", the name I made up. He nodded, and that was the end of any conversation for the rest of the day. I didn't have to do a lot of work: sort through files, remind him of his meetings, things like that.

I glanced up at the clock; it was six thirty. Time to go home and see what Youichi did. I kinda feel bad for Youichi, but if we want to survive, this is the price to pay. He was five years old, anyway; I bet he feels all grown up, being home alone. "Sir?" I asked Hyuuga in my masculine voice. " Isn't it time for me to go home, now?" he didn't even glance at my direction as he threw me money, and asked me to stay three more hours. Poor Youichi. He'd understand, though wouldn't he?

We continued on in silence, except for the occasional order. The clock chimed nine o'clock. I sighed, stretching my sore muscles, ready to go home.

"Where do you live?" Hyuuga asked me, sending a sceptical glance in my direction.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not repeating myself, and I'm driving you home." He grumbled, a light pink tinting his cheeks. Aw, was he blushing? I better not annoy him, though.

" Um, I'm actually staying in a hotel, and it's not very far from here, so there really is no need for you to drive me home..." I lied smoothly. Rat Museum was actually quite a walk away from here.

I didn't want him to see what misery I live in... for now. He glared at me silently telling me that I either tell him, or get fired. Fine... you asked for it. " I live in the Rat Museum..."

His short eyebrows twitched, and then in a husky voice, he said, "not for long, until you can afford a home, you will stay with me. You have to cook, clean, and be my maid, until then. Now come on, we need to get your things."

"I'm sorry, but my five year old brother is staying with me. Is it possible for him to stay in my room, as well?"

"Fine." that surprised me. I thought that he would take back the deal as so as I mentioned a child. Hmm, he must be in a desperate need of a maid. Well, I have no idea why, since so many girls are willing to work for him. What a strange guy. We drove silently through the streets of Tokyo. I looked out the window, quietly observing the people hurrying down the crowded streets. I appreciate the silence; I used to hate it, but after staying with Persona for a month, I learned to love it. Silence meant safety for me. It still does, actually.

We finally arrived at the run down hotel. Natsume had his eyes narrowed in disgust, simply looking at the wreck. I quickly excused myself from the car, telling him that I will promptly return with my luggage and my brother. True to my word, I hurriedly ran towards my room, ignoring the dirty looks given to me by the receptionist. I unlocked the door, and greeted Youichi, telling him to pack. To my relief, he asked no questions and did as I asked.

Everything packed in a matter of minutes, me and Youichi returned the keys back to the receptionist. He was angry, no doubt. Oh well. I took Youichi's hand, carrying my duffel bag over my shoulder. Was this a good idea? I stopped, asking myself. Probably not. I held Youichi's hand tighter, not trying to stop the shaking that was threatening to overwhelm my body. Youichi seemed to understand, because he squeezed my hand in comfort, and gave me a small, barely visible smile. " I finished half of the dictionary you gave me, Sis, and it was utterly atrocious. But I will finish it for your sake." I nodded, then we continued walking towards Natsume's car.

When Natsume saw Youichi, his eyes soften. Weird. I opened the back door of the expensive car, and helped Youichi in. Then I sat next to him, holding him tight. I would not have been able to do what I did without him. Youichi let me, while Natsume raised his eyebrows. The car hummed back to life, and before I knew it, we arrived in the most expensive neighbourhood, in the most expensive skyscraper there were in Tokyo. Wow. The guy next to me was filthy rich. Why couldn't he just hire a maid? Why did he have to resort to a short, fat guy with a child in his care? I decided not to brood too much. It wasn't good for the health.

We trudged towards the tall building looming ahead. When we entered, the first thing I noticed were the lavish carpets and elevator. I wonder what floor we were on. After we went into the elevator, I carefully watched as Natsume punched in the last floor. "Why do you live so far up?" I asked, Youichi still holding my hand. I carried my backpack, while Youichi carried his.

Natsume smirked. I was starting to despise that smirk. " Because, that way, I get an outdoor Jacuzzi. That you have to clean." this guy was abhorring. Not only could I not use the Jacuzzi, for fear of exposure, I had to clean it too. On the plus side, he was giving me a place to stay for free. I nodded in submission, silently thanking.

The loud ding of the elevator announced that we arrived where we were supposed to be. We stepped off, and right in front in front of me, was a door. There was no other doors. I guess the whole floor was his. Talk about rich. I noticed that the rooms were covered in a plush, fluffy carpet, giving the illusion that we were walking on clouds. The walls were a dull red, and the whole apartment gave off a dark, powerful aura. I guess he wanted people to know that it was his apartment that they walked into. His.

He showed me my room; a vast green space with a king sized bed. He beckoned me to Youcihi's room, but I said in a firm voice, " No, he will be sharing a room with me." Natsume looked surprised, but I don't blame him. He wouldn't understand what a comfort it'd be for me to keep Youichi close. No one but Youichi will ever understand.

He nodded reluctantly, not arguing with our living arrangements. He the said, " You will have to clean the house Saturday, and the Sunday is your day off. You will work as a secretary for me Monday to Friday, and you will cook during those days. Got it? Good." and with that, he disappeared somewhere around the apartment.

Meanwhile, me and Youichi put away our things in our temporary home. Don't get too cosy with this, Mikan. You'll move out soon enough. Youichi was being awfully quiet. "You okay, Youichi?" I asked, concern hinting in my tone.

" Hey, Nee-san, don't give yourself to him. Your mine, got it? No one else's." I just nodded, intending to ignore what he said. He was probably being overprotective as a brother. Nothing strange about that, after what they'd been through. She helped Youichi get into bed.

I sung a lullaby, watching Youichi letting unconsciousness capture him. Tomorrow is a new day, Youichi. He was wrapped in my arms, seemingly truly at peace.

A serene smile held my face as I too, nodded off.

**Sorry, for such a short chapter! Things will get heated up later *Evil Laugh*** **Spoiler alert! Natsume will think he's gay... Stay alert for future chapter!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:**

jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga

Mr Ruiza

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Singing off, Aurora0914 **


End file.
